S&M
by CyberWarlock
Summary: A few of the Glee club have a surpise in store for their partners. Lot's of gayness in this story. If you don't like that then don't read this. Brittana mainly but has other couples as well. One shot.


A/N - Not my thing really as I mostly read/write fan fictions that have Puck as one of the main character but I was listening to the song I use in this story and the idea popped into my head and now I have to write it out! Also this is my first song fiction might very well be my only one as I tend to not like song fictions. I always skip the lyrics to get back to the story. So without further ado here it is! (Song and title used is S&M by Rihanna). Oh and I should warn you know the couple pairings are straight from my twisted little mind. Deal with it J Bold are the lyrics.

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Glee. This is for fun and I make no money from it. If I did so much of the gayness would be happening, Mr. Schue would give more then Rachael and Finn solo's and Puck would always wear a blue muscle shirt (I like arms what can I say?)

Warnings - Not much really happens thats too bad. I like to think its just sexy but will but a M rating on this anyway just to be safe.

* * *

><p>S&amp;M<p>

Glee club started like normal except for one thing. Mr. Schue had yet to arrive. Looking around Santana took note of what everyone was up to. Puck and Kurt were chatting away, well Kurt was talking and Puck just listened on like the good little whipped boy he was with a small smile on his face. Finn and Mike were hopelessly trying to work on math homework. After all doing their work at home took from serious making out time. That one no one saw coming.

"Who would have thought that tall and dumb would hook up skinny and hyper?" Santana mused to herself. Glee club seemed to have caught a serious case of the gay. Santana and Brittany made it official soon after Finn and Mike got together. Santana smiled and hooked her pinky with Brittany's. Brittany looked up and smiled that smile that always blinded Santana with its childlike innocence. Not that Brittany was innocent. That girl loved sex, kinky sex that rocked Santana's world like nothing else ever had.

Glancing around the room again Santana spied the most shocking couple ever to emerge in Glee. Quinn and Tina. No one knew what happened between them but one day they seemed to barely know each others name and the next the wear walking though the doors holding hands. Santana had to admit at least they made a striking pair. Angelic beauty coupled with gothic shyness. True it had hurt wheelchair boy when he saw them together but a few weeks later Sam came by and swept Artie off his . . . Wheels. Santana chuckled at her own private joke their.

Then their was the final couple in Glee. Rachael and Mercedes. They fought like cats and dogs and no one could understand how they managed to even get together let alone stay together. Even Kurt couldn't explain his best friend's choice.

So yes Glee club turned into Homo Explosion. Must have been fate that gave Puck that name to start calling the club before he joined. "Would have to be fate," Santana thought "He's too stupid to have come up with that on his own." Santana had just managed to stop laughing quietly when Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Okay everyone! Let's get this meeting started." The ever energetic teacher said as we walked into the room. Instantly Rachael's hand flew into the air but before she could say anything Mr. Schue had stopped her with a raised hand palm forward saying "Sorry Rachael. But someone has already requested to perform a song for us to start things off with. So let's just get right to it. Santana." Mr. Schue looked directly her and motioned for her to stand up. Smirking Santana walked up to the front of the room and hit play on the CD player she had set up. Only Santana noticed how half the room was smirking right along with her.

As the music started pumping though the room Santana began to dance as sensual as she could. Moving her hips in time with the music and running her hands down the front of her body in slow patterns.

**Na na na Come onNa na naCome onNa na na na naCome onNa na naCome on, come on, come on**

At this point Kurt and Tina stood up and slowly moved to stand on either side of Santana. Matching her movements and exuding sex appeal. Mr. Schue looked shocked at first. "Hmm," Thought Santana not stopping the dance "Maybe I should have told him this wasn't going to be just me." But relaxed when the teacher just nodded his head to the beat.

**Na na na naCome onNa na naCome onNa na na na naCome onNa na naCome on, come on, come onNa na na**

Sam stood up along with Mike and Mercedes. Twisting around to join the group and build up the sexual tension in the room. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes added back ground vocals when Santana started singing. Everyone dancing lining themselves to stand in front of their partner.

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite me**

Everyone dropped down to their knees and looked up to their partners from beneath their lashes with a sexy smile on their face. Crawling slowly forward on their hands and knees.**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesbut chains and whips excite me **

Everyone jumped back up to their feet and started walking around their partner. Snapping their hips forward with each "come on". When Santana didn't have her eyes trained on Brittany she could see that everyone not up dancing had their eyes glued straight to the person they were with. Brittany was no exception to this, eyeing Santana with lust burning in her eyes. Seeing that Santana's smirk grew wider. Puck was adjusting his pants along with Finn and Artie just couldn't keep his eyes off Sam's ass. "Guess I know who's top and bottom with them now" Santana thought. Quinn had a look torn between shock and desire having never seen Tina dance like she was on a pole. And Rachael was opening eye fucking Mercedes. For once the judging look was wiped off her face. The only movement she had was licking her lips and short breathes.

**Na na naCome on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come onI like it-like it (Na na na)Come on, come on, come onI like it-like itLove is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

Everyone danced closer to their partner and all at once they collapsed into laps throwing their heads back on the ohs.

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite me**

Slowly dropping back to the floor everyone started crawling back to the front of the room looking back and shacking their ass's to the beat.

**Na na naCome on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come onI like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come onI like it-like itCome on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

Here everyone jumped to their feet once again and mind whipping themselves along to the letters.

**S-S-S & M-M-MS-S-S & M-M-M**

Once again they started a slowly sensual dance, rubbing the bodies and twisting around. It was as if all the desire and lust and been bought out of each of them and given form. The dancing looked like pure sex and wanting. Calling to their partners to some and give them the powerful release they each burned to have.**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me onIt's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strongAnd meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ahI like it-like it**

Dancing forwards they each draped themselves over their partner's bodies signing and grinding onto them each other.

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite meCause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at itSex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of itSticks and stones may break my bonesBut chains and whips excite me**

The music cut off and 6 pairs were instantly making out. Santana broke away from Brittany and smiled into her eyes. Brittany was panting and clearly not wanting to speak. Santana wouldn't be surprised if Brittany ripped her clothes off her and now.

Suddenly their was a loud scraping sound. Santana looked over to see Puck grab his and Kurt's bag and drag Kurt out of the room by his wrist. Thinking this was a great idea Santana stood up and pulled Brittany with her. Walking out of the room she called over her shoulder "Sorry Mr. Schue but me and Brittany have something we have to go do now. See you tomorrow."

Over Mr. Schue's protest every single couple walked out of the room and headed to the parking lot. "I doubt I'll be the only sore after tonight." thought Santana.

A/N - If I do decided to continue with this it will most likely be a series of one shots that build up how each couple got together. I might even write a 6 chapter squeal to show what happens when each couple gets to where ever their going after this performance. Oh and I suck at writing out the dancing I see in my head but I hope it was good enough to at least help you see what was going on. Reviews are lovely. Suggestion on if I should write the squeal and/or how these strange couples got together would be nice. Thanks for reading ~CW


End file.
